


Old ghoul Tejada and Jeffrey the Three-Eyed

by SerClegane



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 14:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11602920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: NCR murder ballad from https://www.dreamwidth.org/go?redir_type=threadroot&journal=newfalloutkinkmeme&talkid=138640№6.





	Old ghoul Tejada and Jeffrey the Three-Eyed

Jeffrey the Three-Eyed,  
Atom damn his hide!  
Came to farmer's house  
And killed and ate his wife

Poor Billy was a farmer  
Went to town that day  
And asked high and low  
\- Who can end Jeffrey's day?

Everyone fell silent,  
Silent as dead have been  
For Jeffrey The Three-Eyed   
Was a-mighty mean.

Than one voice spoken  
Voice rusty as wind  
\- Did that Jeffrey lives   
Near Broken Wing?

Poor Billy looked sadly   
And looked to saloon,  
\- Yes, you can get there   
To and just at noon

But I gonna warn you   
-Jeffrey is fast and mean  
He is the fastest shooter  
I have ever seen.

Billy saw a ghoul  
Older than a sin  
That ghoul has fine colts   
But wasn't looking mean.

\- Thank you for the warning,  
That old ghoul said,  
-But I've seen a lot of fast raiders  
And buried them dead.

Jeffrey The Three-Eyed challenged me this day.  
He was fast a lighting but he can't shoot straight  
I hear Bill the farmer really wants him dead  
So if you are one, you can have his head.


End file.
